Path of Snow
by AnimaQueen
Summary: Haku(fem) woke up on the streets of Shiganshina memory of her life as a missing-nin and dying. Confused and unable to access her chakra she pushes on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto**

**Summary:**** Haku(fem) woke up on the streets of Shiganshina memory of her life as a missing-nin and dying. Confused and unable to access her chakra she pushes on.**

**Haku(fem)xLevi**

**Chapter 1**

There was screaming.

Who?

Haku found her eyes opening. Her gaze fixed to the distant screams. She couldn't sense any chakra but she could feel the shuffling of people around her. Her eyes was blurry but as she focused she realized that the place around her was foreign.

Anger, tears, shouting, fear and pain. It was in the face of every person squashed onto this small ship.

"Toss the luggage we might not fit you all!"

She looked behind her and saw a sea of people woman and children awaiting to get on board.

Zabuza-sama? Where was Zabuza-sama? Where was she?

"What are you doing?!"

"The ship is full, we are leaving."

"Please let us on! Even if it's just my child!"

"I'm sorry we can't do that!"

"GO!"

She lost her balance with the sudden movement of the ship. A few men tried to jump on as the ship started to move. It was chaos all around. Haku looked in pity and wanted to help but her body felt like lead and her chakra seemed to be absent.

She could hear loud bangs from the wall they were fleeing from.

She watched in shock as a large man shaped being ran through the wall breaking it open before it could close.

The people around me were silent in shock as their gaze fixed on it. "To think the titans got through," murmured a old man pain reflected in his eyes as tears fell down.

"It's over."

"The titans will eat us all."

"Our home."

"Eren?" she heard a voice and felt a body push beside her a little blond haired boy making his way to teary brunette who violently pushed away from the blond.

"I'm going to kill them all." The statement shocked her due to the strength in his voice.

"Not even a single one of them will be left!"

Looking at determined will in his eyes, Haku felt herself shiver.

It was rare look and she had a feeling this boy was going to bring about a change.

...

...

Haku had come to realize that she definitely wasn't in the Elemental Nations and how she came to be here was a mystery in itself.

She was at a loss...

She had no Master to give her direction. Dread filled her- she lost Zabuza-sama. Who was she without her master?

A small body toppled over her she recognized him as the blond boy from earlier. His blue eyes reminded her of the blond haired boy she fought. Uzumaki Naruto... She wondered what happened at the end.

The younger boy looked at her and blushed. "Sorry," he apologized shyly.

She pulled him away from a stumbling drunk man and offered him a smile. He looked away uncomfortably. "Are you looking for someone?" she enquired.

"No- I mean Yes! my grandfather," he stuttered nervously.

Haku wondered if she looked intimidating. Did she look different? She hasn't looked at herself.

"Haku," she offered her name.

'Huh?"

"My name is Haku," she repeated.

"A-Armin. Armin Arlart!"

"I can help you look for him, what does he look like?" she asked.

...

That's how she found herself acquainted with the blonde, After finding his grandfather - she was briefly introduced to a stoic black haired girl who looked at her with an odd expression and the unresponsive green eyed boy who was stewing over the loss of his mother.

She decided to go look for information about this world. Titans were gigantic man eating beings with no history of origin. This was the last of humanity who were placed behind these walls for protection.

There was no information about the origin of the walls. There are three walls. Maria on the outside, Rose the Sina.

There are departments of military too. The Military Police which deal with internal affairs of the wall, The Garrison that guard the walls and the Survey Corps which gather information about the titans and try to win back human territory.

Haku looked the same way as she did before. Her wounds were gone but she had a scar on her chest from her the attack she intervened from the copy-nin.

Haku decided to wear a scarf around her head to conceal her looks which was foreign and had gotten some unwanted attention while they settled the refugees. She spent her days assisting mothers and comforting distraught children while they settled in. It made her feel good to help a mother with getting food, entertaining the children with the foreign stories of her home and aiding the injured.

Her days seemed to meld together as she found her afternoons passing from exhaustion. Her chakra was absent but she seemed to able to still be able to perform Taijutsu and her senses are still as sharp.

It was a few days until she saw those children again.

What the hell are you doing? You Brat!"

Her gaze came to a Military Police officer pushing a child down. Haku felt her body move on its own.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You're never seen it happen with your own eyes! How the titans eat people..."

She gripped the man's hand before he could reach him.

With a strong stance she stood in front of the children. "We're all having a hard time sir," she spoke up. "We are just trying to make do with a tough situation. Please forgive this boy!" she raised her voice in the end so she could get some bystanders to pay attention.

Feeling the gaze of the populace round him she noted the officer start to back down.

"Whatever... you would of been dead without us. You kids should learn to be more grateful," the man huffs then leaves.

She gave a sigh of relief seeing the boy, Eren stare at her. His hand clutched his reddening cheek.

"I'd rather die than leech of him," he snarled nostrils flaring. Mikasa looked at him worryingly.

She guided the children to the side. Armin had offered her one of the three loaves of bread he was carrying. She gave him a smile and declined with the shake of her head.

Haku had made some medicine for pain by finding some familiar plants and grinding it to paste. She decided to pull out the rag she stored it in and gently apply it on the boy's cheek.

"Oww, What is this?" groaned out Eren taken by surprise.

"It's medicine I made, It should help with the swelling," she assured him.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely and Mikasa nudged him roughly.

"We met her on the boat Eren, this is Haku," encouraging smile on Armin.

"Where did you stay?" asked Eren.

"I stayed near the wall around east from the Market." She knew that area was isolated from most of Shiganshina as it was a slum area as her friend Sam had told her at the camp. So she knew it was safer to say that area as less people are familiar of it.

"So, you lost people too," he said voice dipping. Haku knew how he felt and would of lied to keep up appearances even take this opportunity to stabilize some sort of back-story. Seeing a loved one eaten, being pushed out off your home like that Haku had none of that.

Instead she looked at his eyes deeply and sympathized because she knew loss. "We have the same eyes," she said. Eren looked at me confused but as he stared into my eyes I think he understood. Eyes glazed as he was looking at the past.

"I'll be back inside Wall Maria and kill off all the Titans," his fists gripped tightly to his pants

"Eren, you're not serious, right?" Armin said hopefully.

"I've never been more serious!"

"I'm not those people who act tough but are protected by these walls!" he fiercely screamed out and threw the bread at Armin.

"Eren?" she tried to intervene.

"Doesn't it piss you off?! We can't do anything about these Titans because we live off such pity!"the boy surprised me by turning his anger toward me. "You lost people but why are you alive? You ran like all the others."

"Eren- It's impossible, we can't defeat them. Our only choice is to live in these walls! If you do anything rash, you will die the same way my parents did," Armin's sporadically replied.

"So what why should we suck up to these people? Do you have no shame?" his gaze directed at me as well.

She could make a difference if she joined the military. Her gaze drifted away from his expression.

"That's all we can do now!" snapped Armin standing like a shield in front of her. The meek blond surprised her. He hardly knew her but was taking a protective stance.

"That's an excuse! Just continue like living like livestock, you weak piece of shit!" she looked away as she decided not to stop Mikasa from punching Eren. The boy had let his anger get away from him and he shouldn't be talking to his friend like that.

"If Armin is weak, then so are you and I. We could not escape the Titans or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else. There is absolutely no chance us weaklings can take down even one Titan. What's important is staying alive, just as your mother said."

As Mikasa says this she walks foward bread in her hand shoving it to Eren's mouth.

"Eat. Eat and stay alive. I won't let you starve to death." She watched as the boy's tears fell from his face.

Haku felt like an outsider. These three had each other. She had no one. She had no path, no history, no chakra, no Zabuza. She wanted to walk away but as she watched the boy wail and the other two unsure to proceed she decided to make a decision.

She crouched down to his level and hugged him. The boy was surprised and she could sense him pulling away.

"You know- I was thinking around aimlessly about things these few days. I was around so many children who lost their parents and many who lost their homes and valuables... I wondered what was there to live for. You see I lost one person who was my entire existence. It was lonely to think that no one will miss me or remember me because I have no one... So thank you! I think I know what I'm going to do now," Eren looked at her own tearful face as she allowed herself for the first time to mourn Zabuza-sama.

She knew she didn't like that expression on Eren, Armin and Mikasa. She didn't want to be in a world where there is this sadness. If it will help someone, if she is able to save someone existing would mean something.

This was the day she made her own path and join the Military.

**Hi been wanting to start this fanfic for a looong time. I'm going to try to be regular with the updates and hopefully finish this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Naruto**

**Summary:**** Haku(fem) woke up on the streets of Shiganshina memory of her life as a missing-nin and dying. Confused and unable to access her chakra she pushes on.**

**Haku(fem)xLevi**

**Chapter 2**

During the days of cultivating the fields she had informed the children of joining the Military.

Eren was supportive while Armin was skeptical. Haku was 5 years older than them and despite there being no age restriction to applying usually applicants are younger.

She used her Shinobi skills on her last night with the children and Mr. Arlart to steal some food. She gave Mikasa and Armin and secretive smile as they inquisitively looked at the meal which she made in their make shift house made with discarded wood and brick.

"This is great!" smiled Eren and it touched her heart to see the boy behave like a child with mouth filled with food as he exclaimed it.

"Chew your food first," said Mikasa as she handed the boy some water in a tin when he started to cough. Mikasa's usually stoic expression also held some childlike.

"I hope you were careful when you took these," murmured Mr. Arlart.

"Don't worry I was very careful and I wanted to do something nice for you and them. You took me into your family despite knowing nothing about me."

"You're a kind girl, Haku. I think Armin and these kids are grateful for everything you have done. We have all been through a terrible ordeal and we found each other for a reason. So I think we all found each other," he assured her his wrinkled hand patting her head.

She instantly thought of the cold streets of the Mist and a hand reaching out to her in the snow. 'We have the same eyes'

Haku ignored the feeling and focused on the arguing three in front her. 'Live in the moment not in the past,' distant words she recalled so long ago as she frequently recalled the death of her own parents.

Haku focused on her meal, focused on the laughter of Armin, the playful teases from Mikasa that sounded like insults to Eren. Mikasa and Eren had the same eyes as her. She was glad she could raise their spirits even if it was just a fleeting moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day she left, Mikasa saw her off. "You'll write to us? Armin won't forgive you if you don't write."

Haku felt her chest warm at the girl.

The girl's face was so blank Haku sometimes felt unwelcomed. She smiled reassuringly.

"You're an Oriental like me, so you have to be careful. Scarf's aren't part of the military uniform. They won't allow you to keep one over your head while you're a cadet- it will also get in the way during spars," Mikasa informed her.

"Oriental?" she repeated.

"Did you not know you were? Human Traffickers killed my family because of my mother's blood... Eren he saved me." Mikasa gaze was distant as she was reliving the past as she recounted kidnapping and how she was taken into the Jaegar family.

Haku could really understand the girl's feelings. Her own past littered by her own bloody heritage.

Eren was the thick skinned boy and she admired that but he needed his friends to be grounded. The boy was lucky to have Armin and Mikasa.

She said goodbye to Mikasa feeling a little closer to them and a strange sense of longing to see them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku didn't talk to any of the soldiers when she reached the training grounds. Her appearance did get a few curious gazes but nothing that seemed detrimental to her being. She took Mikasa's warning to heart and made sure to be vigilant.

A man she recalled was the Cadet Corps Commandant walked into view taking in the new recruits, she remains calm as his eyes linger on her.

The man looked exhausted. Eyes with aging lines and haunted gaze to them.

"You are now officially members of training unit no. 102. Unfortunately for you I, Keith Shardis is in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight Titans! When you face a Titan in three years will you just be food? Or will you become glorious soldiers that will protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy Titans? The choice lies in your hands!"

Haku kept her gaze straight ahead, avoiding to make herself a target to the man demeaning words to the soldiers around her.

"Hi!"

Haku looked to see the dark eyes and brown hair of a lanky boy in front her. Behind him she could see a group of boys leering at her.

"Roman Terag," he introduced himself.

"Haku," she answered keeping her expression neutral.

"Just Haku? Huh seems kind of mysterious. So where are you from?" the boy cocked his eyebrow.

She noticed a few unfriendly looks from the female population and the boys making their way toward her.

"Shiganshina," she answered in a monotone.

The room seemed to get silent while they look to Haku is shock. "Shiganshina? Wow you joined straight after that disaster?" a voice in the audience chimed in.

"You've seen the Titans?"

"Did you see the Colossal Titan?"

"What about the Armored Titan?"

Haku answered the questions gently with a detached voice as if reporting a mission to Zabuza. The questions were superficial. Nobody asked about the people she could of lost or about the people who lost their lives that day.

After her Aptitude to learning the basics and her skill of using the 3D Maneuver Gear was tested, she was surprised to see people instantly avoid her. Her Instructors who were impressed always used her as an example and she found herself avoided or sneered at.

Haku found that her lessons were now conducted separate from her class as she advanced quickly through the curriculum.

Haku separated her time with training with the Corps, doing her own training with the skills passed from Zabuza, meditating and writing letters to Mr. Alert, Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

The three couldn't write her back because of the lack of resources available to them.

She informed them about the training regimen, about the food and about her studies. She reminded Eren to not worry Mikasa and Armin too much. She would laugh slightly at the thought of his reaction as Armin or Mikasa would read it to him.

Honestly, she spent such a brief time with three she never thought they would have such a profound grip on her heart. Haku has spent years being the perfect weapon to Zabuza, she never felt this feeling before.

She had never yearned for companionship feeling like a pseudo-guardian to the three. She couldn't find the words to describe the feeling but it made her content with being alone at the Training Corps because she knew she had three people waiting for her return.

That was until she heard six months into her training about the food shortages and about the central government launching a campaign to retake wall Maria using refugees. Haku felt her heart leap at the news.

Keith Shardis and Haku weren't close but she had noticed that she did have a few special privileges with being the top student with him especially when she had informed him of her intent of joining the Survey Corps.

"Haku."

Haku saluted the Commandant respectively as he waited for her to speak.

"Sir, I'd like to request permission to leave grounds for a few days."

"Pussying out?" he enquired curiously at her.

"I have people who are dear to me- a few refugees from wall Maria," she explained.

"They already sent out the refugees. If you're lucky you might get a body back," Keith Shardis answered as he said this he watched her emotions.

Haku kept her demeanor calm.

Keith watched her for a full minute before relenting. "It's not protocol but when you return if anyone asked I sent you on a special training mission, be back quickly," he huffed walking away.

Haku left in the middle of the night and used a little of her chakra she had managed to store through meditation to get back to them.

Haku searched for the children and with the help of some Garrison officers that Mr. Arlart knew she was informed of the elderly man's death. Two hundred and fifty thousand people and only one hundred survivors.

This was a culling. Haku desperately searched for them and found Mikasa.

"Haku!" Mikasa was surprised to see her there.

"As soon as I heard-I ... I wanted to make sure you guys were alright- Where are-" she began.

"Eren and Armin are alright! They didn't let the children go... Mr. Arlart didn't come back," Mikasa interrupted.

Haku and Mikasa stared at each other briefly. Haku took in Mikasa's appearance and took note of pale skin and drained eyes.

Mikasa lead her to where Armin was, curled up on the floor and gripping on a worn out hat.

Eren stood near his friend. "Haku?" he seemed shocked.

Taking in the scene she kneeled down and took Armin into her arms. She had seen children be held by their mothers and she remembered the embrace of her own mother and it's warmth- she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

She felt his body tremble. The wetness of his tears staining her uniform.

"I came as soon as I found out about the expedition."

"The Titans are to blame," Eren's voice cut in. Haku didn't protest but also felt the responsibility of the many deaths was due to the corrupt society. She was sure Sina had plenty of food. This could been avoided. The king who took in the best students from Training and used the best resources given to them by politicians on the Central City.

"If only we could defeat them, we would regain our place in this world."

He bent down.

"Armin, I'm applying for the Military training next year. I will be strong enough to fight them," Eren spoke and she felt her heart drop as Armin shifted.

Armin's face shifted to determination his gaze changing from Eren to me. "Me too."

"Armin?!"

"Me too!" he affirmed.

Haku felt powerless, she wanted them to be safe.

"I'll join you too." Mikasa chimed in.

"Mikasa? You don't have to! You said survival is the most important thing," Eren protested.

"Yes, and I will be there ensuring you safety," she answered.

Eren kept his gaze on Mikasa before turning to Haku. "We are all joining... we'll meet you there," he told her.

Haku didn't speak, with those eyes staring at her she couldn't object.

**Hi readers! I would love for some opinions and to throw some ideas about where I should take the story. I have a few goals in mind but I need some filler and ideas to creating some character development and interactions.**


End file.
